1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of executing different applications programs such as PIM (Personal Information Manager) software, a Web browser or the like and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus that has an infrared communication function for exchanging data with an external device such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). More specifically, this invention relates to an information processing apparatus that is capable of smoothly transferring data, such as processed results obtained from execution of an application program, an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) file acquired from a Web server in accordance with the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) protocol or the like, to the external device by using the infrared communication function.
2. Background Art
With the technological revolution in these days, different types of personal computers (PCs), such as desktop, tower, notebook computers, or the like, have been developed and commercially available in the marketplace. As a type of PC that is far smaller than a notebook PC (e.g., palm top type PC), the so-called xe2x80x9cPDAxe2x80x9d (Personal Digital Assistant) is now widespread in the industry. In general, a PDA is designed to have a much smaller size and a much lighter weight than a notebook PC, thereby to further improve its mobility.
A typical example of PDAs is a mobile type information processing device called xe2x80x9cNewton MessagePadxe2x80x9d, which has been jointly developed by Apple Computer, Inc. and Sharp Corp. Another example of PDAs is xe2x80x9cIBM ChipCard VW-200xe2x80x9d (hereafter called xe2x80x9cVW-200xe2x80x9d), as shown in FIG. 6, which is commercially available from IBM Japan, Ltd. Other examples are the 3com Palm Pilot, and the IBM Workpad.
VW-200 is a PDA of the PC card type, and it comprises a first housing portion that conforms to the form factor of Type-II (5.0 mmxc3x9785.6 mmxc3x9754.0 mm) defined by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association)/JEIDA (Japan Electronic Industry Development Association), and a second housing portion that is pivotably hinged on one end of the first housing portion, thereby to form a xe2x80x9cfoldable structurexe2x80x9d. The first housing portion can be inserted into a PC card clot provided in a system unit of a notebook PC and, at its another end, there is provided a PCMCIA connector for implementing a mechanical/electrical connection with the system unit of the PC. Further, when the second housing portion is folded on the first housing portion, the whole structure can be inserted into a PC card slot as a Type-III card (10.5 mmxc3x9785.6 mmxc3x9754.0 mm). On a printed wiring board within the housing portions, there is mounted an internal CPU (16 bit CPU called xe2x80x9cTLCS-9001xe2x80x9d made by Toshiba Corp.) for coordinating operations of a PDA, in addition to a PCMCIA interface circuit, memories (SRAM, EEPROM, Kanji font ROM or the like). In a case where the first housing portion is inserted into a PC card slot, the internal CPU enters a sleep mode and, thus, VW-200 functions as a conventional memory. On the other hand, when it is detached from a PC card slot, the internal CPU resumes its operations and, thus, VW-200 is now enabled to function as a PDA. As shown in FIG. 6, on the top surface of the first housing portion, a keyboard is provided as an input device for a PDA. Further, on the surface of the second housing portion, a liquid crystal display (200xc3x97320 dots (displaying em-sized 12 charactersxc3x9720 lines), STN monochrome) is provided.
A primary use of a PDA is to manage and to browse personal information or PIM (Personal Information Manager) data, such as a calendar, a schedule, an address book, a memorandum book or the like. Another use of a PDA is to browse a Web page under a mobile environment. Obviously, an advantage of a PDA is in its excellent mobility. A user of a PDA is capable of easily referencing/updating his/her own PIM information, or browsing a Web page under the mobile environment.
Such data handled by a PDA may be directly edited by a user on a PDA, or there may be another implementation wherein a PDA is automatically connected to a network on its own initiative, thereby to directly acquire an HTML file from a Web server. However, a PDA is much smaller than a notebook PC and, in proportion to its size, its display as an output device and its keyboard/tablet as an input device have to be smaller in size. In other words, its working environment for inputting/editing is not deemed rich enough. Further, any substantial PIM software requires a larger program size and, thus, it is not adapted for execution on a PDA due to a limited computing power of a CPU and/or a limited memory capacity. Further, with respect to acquisition of Web data, supporting of the TCP/IP protocol on a PDA involves certain technical difficulties, which necessarily leads to prohibitive increase of costs. In general, under a mobile environment, connection to the Internet is not always expected. While it takes at least several minutes in time to access a Web server and to transfer data, such operation time just for waiting may not be disregarded by an internal battery of a PDA that has a relatively small size and a small capacity.
Thus, it is already known to pre-edit PIM data for a PDA by using PIM software on a desktop or a notebook PC acting as a host PC, to cut a desired portion only out of the saved PIM data, and then to download it to the PDA. Also, it is already known to download an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) file from a desired Web page to a host PC connected to the Internet in advance and then, responsive to a request from a PDA, to download the saved HTML file (e.g., a text portion only of the HTML file) to the PDA.
The aforementioned VW200 is designed to have the first housing portion, which conforms to the form factor of Type-II defined by PCMCIA/JEIDA, so that when it is inserted into a card slot provided in a host PC, it is enabled to exchange data with the host PC. Namely, while VW200 is inserted into the card slot, the host PC is arranged to download the data acquired in advance (e.g., PIM data or an HTML file) to the PDA. When the PDA is subsequently detached from the card slot, it exercises self-operating functions by virtue of an internal CPU and an internal battery, whereby it is capable of presenting the download data for browsing. Japanese Patent Application, which is assigned to the same applicant and which is identified in Japanese Application No. 8-12790 (IBM Docket Number JA996004xe2x80x94U.S. Application #778,317), discloses to transfer PIM data to a PDA of the PC card type while it is being inserted into a PC card slot. Further, another Japanese article by Hatori et al., xe2x80x9cChipScape for VW200xe2x80x9d (Soft Bank), discloses to transfer Web data to a PDA of the PC card type while it is being inserted into a PC card slot.
In case of using a PDA of the PC card type such as VW200, a host PC merely requires a card slot for accepting such a PDA (currently, almost all notebook PCs have a card slot as a standard feature) and to install a program for transferring data to a PDA. Namely, in case of implementing the two examples as mentioned in the preceding paragraph, burdens of hardware/software imposed on a host PC would be expected to be minimum. However, because a PDA that is to receive download data has to conform with the form factor defined by PCMCIA/JEIDA, its range of application is substantially limited.
On the other hand, since various computer systems including PCs are provided with serial communication ports or the like as standard features adapted for data communications by wire, it is not technically difficult to download data by wire. However, it is not advantageous to implement downloading from a host PC to a PDA by wire or cable connection. This is because a downloadable place is constrained by a connection cable and yet it takes some time to attach the cable. Further, in a case where a host PC acting as an originator of data (reservoir of download data) is shared by plurality of PDAs, it follows that a cable is frequently connected to and disconnected from each PDA and, hence, its connector portion may be subject to mechanical damages quite often (in particular, for the laymen who is not accustomed to connecting/disconnecting a cable, damage to the connector would not be an uncommon occurrence but would be detrimental). Further, each PDA acting as a recipient or a destination must conform to the standardized requirements of a cable connector provided at a host PC. Moreover, each user has to carry a cable and this may degrade mobility of his/her PDA.
Recently, infrared communications have been widely used for data communications between devices. While infrared communications were originally used for remote control of household electric appliances such as TV sets or air conditioners, they are now frequently adopted for data exchange between computers. Briefly, a sending or transmitting side modulates digital signals and controls light emitting diodes to radiate infrared pulses for transmitting data on air, whereas a receiving side receives and amplifies the data for demodulating the digital signals. Such a basic principle applies to the remote controls and the computer communications as well.
In order to standardize infrared communication schemes (i.e., to strengthen interoperability of devices available from different makers), IrDA (Infra-red Data Association) was established in 1993. In accordance with the recommended standard of IrDA, a UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver-Transmitter) is used to accomplish a low cost, infrared communication with a communication protocol of the SDLC (Synchronous Data Link Control) type. In short, this standard defined a low output, directional type (center angle: 15 degrees), one-to-one or one-to-N communication scheme. Basically, an infrared communication is adapted for use in a small sized, light weight and low cost apparatus such as a mobile type information processing device, which is intentionally designed for reduced weight and cost. For example, in a series of notebook PCs called xe2x80x9cThinkPadxe2x80x9d (trademark of IBM Corp.) commercially available from IBM Japan, Ltd., an infrared communication function is provided as a standard feature.
In accordance with the IrDA defined protocol xe2x80x9cIrLAPxe2x80x9d for a data link, an infrared data communication comprises a sequence of phases, including xe2x80x9cdiscoveryxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cconnectionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cinformation exchangexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdisconnectionxe2x80x9d. In the xe2x80x9cdiscoveryxe2x80x9d phase, a primary station (parent station: a host PC for example) transmits an infrared frame called XID (eXchange ID) command, whereas a secondary station (child station: a PDA for example) transmits an XID response (it is assumed here that the XID command/response routine refers to xe2x80x9cDiscovery Procedurexe2x80x9d in its entirety as described in Section 6.8 of xe2x80x9cSerial Intrared Link Access Protocol (IrLAP) Ver 1.0xe2x80x9d). For setup of a connection, the primary station transmits an SNRM (Set Normal Response Mode) frame, whereas the secondary station returns either a UA (Unnumbered Acknowledgement) frame or a DM (Disconnected Mode) frame depending on whether or not the content of the SNRM frame is acceptable to the secondary. When the primary station receives the UA frame and the connection is set up, it is then possible to exchange information, and the primary station transfers data in the form of a frame called xe2x80x9cI framexe2x80x9d. Upon completion of the data transfer, the primary station transmits a DISC (Disconnection) frame to request disconnection and, upon receipt of the UA frame from the secondary station, the primary station completes the disconnecting procedure. After the connection is disconnected, each of the primary and secondary stations normally initializes its communication state respectively.
Now, regarding the aforesaid data transfer between a host PC and a PDA, i.e., downloading of data to the PDA, it has been already attempted to use an infrared communication for this sort of data transfer. For example, a Japanese Patent Publication, which is identified as JA PUPA 8-79330, discloses data transfers between information processing devices by an infrared communication.
More particularly, the disclosed PDA having an infrared communication function establishes an infrared connection with a connecting device for connecting to a network on its own initiative, thereby to acquire a file from a server machine on the network. However, as a prerequisite requirement, the disclosed PDA must be provided with its own modem protocol (e.g., Microcom Networking Protocol or the like). Provision of such a protocol means that the requirements for hardware/software of this device are complicated, which leads to a substantial increase of costs involved. Further, since the disclosed PDA is arranged to access a server on the network on its own initiative, the PDA must keep its operating state during accessing and during the entire period of data transfers involved, which causes the battery to be consumed rapidly.
Incidentally, in xe2x80x9cColor Zaurusxe2x80x9d of Sharp Corp. or xe2x80x9cWindows CExe2x80x9d developed by Microsoft Corp. for PDAs, techniques have already been implemented for causing a PDA to acquire a Web page. Namely, a PDA is rendered to directly acquire Web data without any involvement of an external host computer system. However, they are designed such that a PDA is connected to a network (e.g., the Internet) for acquiring data on its own initiative and, thus, a PDA is subject to very large burdens imposed thereon in terms of access time, control of the TCP/IP protocol or the like.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved information processing apparatus that has an infrared communication function for communicating with an external device such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), as well as a method of controlling the same.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved information processing apparatus that is capable of smoothly transferring data, such as processed results obtained from execution of an application program, an HTML file acquired from a Web server in accordance with the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) protocol or the like, to an external device (PDA) by using an infrared communication function, as well as a method of controlling the same.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved information processing apparatus that is capable of transferring data, such as processed results obtained from execution of an application program, an HTML file acquired from a Web server in accordance with the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) protocol or the like, to an external device (PDA) by using an infrared communication function without imposing burdens on the external device, as well as a method of controlling the same.
This invention has been made in consideration of said problems. According to a first aspect of the invention, an information processing apparatus having an infrared communication function comprises: an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code; a memory for storing downloaded data; input means for allowing a user to input user commands; and means, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded.
According to a second aspect of this invention, an information processing apparatus having an infrared communication function comprises: an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code; a memory for storing downloaded data; input means for allowing a user to input user commands; means, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; means, responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, for executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; and means, responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, for returning to the station search state.
The information processing apparatus relating to either of the first or second aspect may include means, responsive to a direction from the user, for exiting the station search state.
According to a third aspect of this invention, an information processing apparatus having an infrared communication function comprises: an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code; connection means for connecting to a network; file acquisition means, being operative without the involvement of the infrared transceiver, for acquiring a file from a predetermined server through the network; a memory for storing the acquired file as download data; input means for allowing a user to input user commands; and means, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, an information processing apparatus having an infrared communication function comprises: an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code; connection means for connecting to a network; file acquisition means, being operative without the involvement of the infrared transceiver, for acquiring a file from a predetermined server through the network; a memory for storing the acquired file as download data; input means for allowing a user to input user commands; means, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; means, responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, for executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; and means, responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, for returning to the station search state.
The information processing apparatus relating to either of the third or fourth aspects may include means, responsive to a direction from the user, for exiting the station search state.
According to a fifth aspect of this invention, an information processing apparatus having an infrared communication function of the type which transmits by itself an exchange ID (XID) command to search for a destination station, establishes a connection with the destination station in response to receipt of an XID response from the destination station indicating station discovery, and disconnects the connection in response to transmission of a disconnection (DISC) frame by itself and receipt of an unnumbered acknowledgement (UA) frame from the destination station, comprises: means for attempting to disconnect the connection by transmitting a DISC frame; and means, responsive to disconnection of the connection, for returning to a station search state to transmit an XID command.
According to a sixth aspect of this invention, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, and input means for allowing a user to input user commands, comprises the steps of: responsive to a data download command from the user, entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; and responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, returning to the station search state.
According to a seventh aspect of this invention, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, and input means for allowing a user to input user commands, comprises the steps of: responsive to a data download command from the user, entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, returning to the station search state; and responsive to a direction from the suer, exiting the station search state.
According to an eighth aspect of this invention, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, input means for allowing a user to input user commands, and connection means for connecting to a network, comprises the steps of: (a) responsive to a data download command from the user, entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; (b) responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; (c) responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, returning to the station search state; (d) without the involvement of execution of any of the steps (a) through (c), acquiring a file from a predetermined server through the network; and (e) storing the acquired data as the download data.
According to a ninth aspect of this invention, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, input means for allowing a user to input user commands, and connection means for connecting to a network, comprises the steps of: (a) responsive to a data download command from the user, entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; (b) responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; (c) responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, returning to the station search state; (d) without the involvement of execution of any of the steps (a) through (c), acquiring a file from a predetermined server through the network; (e) storing the acquired data as the download data; and (f) responsive to a command from the user, exiting the station search state.
According to a tenth aspect of this invention, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having an infrared communication function of the type which transmits by itself an exchange ID (XID) command to search for a destination station, establishes a connection with the destination station in response to receipt of an XID response from the destination station indicating station discovery, and disconnects the connection in response to transmission of a disconnection (DISC) frame by itself and receipt of an unnumbered acknowledgement (UA) frame from the destination station, comprises the steps of: attempting to disconnect the connection by transmitting a DISC frame; and responsive to disconnection of the connection, returning to a station search state to transmit an XID command.
According to an eleventh aspect of this invention, a computer readable storage medium for storing in a tangible form a computer program executable on a computer system comprising an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, and input means for allowing a user to input user commands, said computer program comprising: a routine, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; a routine, responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, for executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; and a routine, responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, for returning to the station search state.
According to a twelfth aspect of this invention, a computer readable storage medium for storing in a tangible form a computer program executable on a computer system comprising an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, and input means for allowing a user to input user commands, said computer program comprising: a routine, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; a routine, responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, for executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; a routine, responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, for returning to the station search state; and a routine, responsive to a command from the user, for exiting the station search state.
According to a thirteenth aspect of this invention, a computer readable storage medium for storing in a tangible form a computer program executable on a computer system comprising an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, input means for allowing a user to input user commands, and connection means for connecting to a network, said computer program comprising: (a) a routine, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; (b) a routine, responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, for executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; (c) a routine, responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, for returning to the station search state; (d) a routine, being operative without the involvement of execution of any of the routines (a) through (c), for acquiring a file from a predetermined server through the network; and (e) a routine for storing the acquired data as the download data.
According to a fourteenth aspect of this invention, a computer readable storage medium for storing in a tangible form a computer program executable on a computer system comprising an infrared transceiver for transmitting/receiving an infrared code, a memory for storing download data, input means for allowing a user to input user commands, and connection means for connecting to a network, said computer program comprising: (a) a routine, responsive to a data download command from the user, for entering and staying in a station search state to transmit an infrared code to search for a destination station to which data is to be downloaded; (b) a routine, responsive to receipt of an infrared code that indicates a response of station discovery from the destination station, for executing an infrared communication to transmit the download data; (c) a routine, responsive to termination of the infrared communication with the destination station, for returning to the station search state; (d) a routine, being operative without the involvement of execution of any of the routines (a) through (c), for acquiring a file from a predetermined server through the network; and (e) a routine for storing the acquired data as the download data; and (f) a routine, responsive to a direction from the user, for exiting the station search state.
According to a fifteenth aspect of this invention, a computer readable storage medium for storing in a tangible form a computer program executable on a computer system having an infrared communication function of the type which transmits by itself an exchange ID (XID) command to search for a destination station, establishes a connection with the destination station in response to receipt of an XID response from the destination station indicating station discovery, and disconnects the connection in response to transmission of a disconnection (DISC) frame by itself and receipt of an unnumbered acknowledgement (UA) frame from the destination station, said computer program comprising: a routine for attempting to disconnect the connection by transmitting a DISC frame; and a routine, responsive to disconnection of the connection, for returning to a station search state to transmit an XID command.
In case of considering this invention, it should be fully understood that (1) an infrared communication involves a parent-child relationship between an apparatus (a parent (or primary) station) that performs a station search (i.e., transmits an XID command) and a device (a child (or secondary) station) that is responsive to the station search (i.e., returns an XID response), and (2) an information processing apparatus (e.g., a PC) that acquires download data in advance functions as a parent (a master), whereas an external device (e.g., a PDA) that is to receive the download data as its destination station functions as a child (a slave).
The information processing apparatus relating to the first through fifth aspects of this invention, or the information processing apparatus implementing the methods relating to the sixth through tenth aspects of this invention is arranged to download data to a lower-level, external device (e.g., a PDA) by an infrared communication. After a data transmission by the infrared communication is terminated, the apparatus automatically returns to a station search state again. For this reason, even after data downloading to the external device has been terminated, by simply holding the external device that is set into an infrared communication mode to a station discoverable region (i.e., within the visual field angles of an infrared transmitter) of the information processing apparatus, a connection between them is established, thereby enabling to smoothly develop data download operations to the external device.
Further, the information processing apparatus relating to the third and fourth aspects of this invention, or the information processing apparatus implementing the methods relating to the eighth and ninth aspects of this invention is arranged to periodically access a predetermined server machine (e.g., a Web server) to acquire a desired file (e.g., an HTML file). This file acquisition operation is carried out without the involvement of operations of an infrared transceiver (i.e., an infrared connection phase with a PDA as an external device). In other words, the information processing apparatus attempts to continually perform caching of the most recent download data for the PDA. As a result, when the PDA as an external device is set into an infrared communication mode and a user simply holds the PDA to a station discoverable region (i.e., within the visual field angles of an infrared transmitter) of the information processing apparatus, a connection between them is established, thereby enabling the PDA to receive the most recent data.
Typically, it takes at least several minutes in time to access a Web server on the Internet to transfer one or more Web pages, and to store the acquired file (e.g., an HTML file) into its own memory. No matter how a line speed on a network is improved in the near future, there would be no hope to shorten the time required for acquisition of a Web page less than 1 second, due to negative factors such as control of a protocol, a disk access of a Web server, and accessing time at a gateway. Thus, if a PDA is of the type that is connected to a network on its own initiative to directly acquire a Web page, it will be inevitably subject to consumption of its own internal battery during such data acquisition. Further, in order to perform works such as control of the TCP/IP protocol, any device requires to have its own intelligence (i.e., a specification of hardware/software). Where a PDA itself supports works such as control of the TCP/IP protocol, it is difficult to maintain small size/light weight/immediateness, which leads to increase of costs of the device.
However, in accordance with the third, fourth, eighth and ninth aspects of this invention, the information processing apparatus attempts to continually acquire the most recent Web page in lieu of a PDA. Namely, the information processing apparatus continually performs caching of download data for the PDA. A personal computer, which is larger in size and has a greater power capacity than a PDA, may be used as the information processing apparatus. Thus, there is no need for a PDA, as an external device to receive a Web page, to support protocol control such as accessing to a Web server on its own initiative, thereby enabling to maintain its small size/light weight/immediateness. Further, while a PDA is capable of eventually acquiring a Web page, it does not access a Web server on its own initiative and, thus, it can acquire such data in a shorter period of time without consuming its internal battery having a relatively small capacity.
A general purpose personal computer, such as a desktop type or a notebook type, may function as the information processing apparatus of this invention. In general, such a PC may be provided with much more intelligence (e.g., a network protocol, a PIM application or the like) than a small sized PDA. By connecting an intelligent PC to a network and by causing the PC to act as a primary station of an infrared communication, this invention enables to simplify a system configuration and to reduce a size of a PDA acting as a secondary station of the infrared communication. Further, since the PDA itself does not perform a communication by a modem, consumption of its own power can be substantially reduced. In accordance with this invention, there is no conflict with the essential requirements of a PDA, including small size/light weight/immediateness.
Further, an infrared communication between the information processing apparatus and a PDA may be made completely independent of a protocol in a network and, accordingly, even if a communication scheme in the network is changed or improved in the near future, there will be no obstacle to data downloading to the PDA. In other words, there is no need for the PDA to be aware of an event in the network at all.
To summarize the above, in accordance the information processing apparatus of this invention, it is possible to smoothly download data such as PIM data or a Web page to a PDA as its destination without imposing burdens on the PDA.
Further, the computer readable storage medium relating to the eleventh through fifteenth aspects of this invention define a structural or functional cooperative interrelationship between a computer program and the storage medium for implementing functions of the computer program. In other words, by mounting the storage medium onto the computer system (or installing the computer program into the computer system), it becomes possible to obtain advantages similar to those of the first through tenth aspects of this invention.
Incidentally, a Basic Rate ISDN has a data transfer rate of 64 kbps, whereas an infrared communication normally has a data transfer rate in the range of several Mbps. It should be fully understood that in accordance with the data download operation using the infrared communication of this invention, such data can be acquired much faster than a PDA of the type that connect itself to an ISDN on its own initiative.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.